Where's Bobby?
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Declan Gage kidnaps Bobby. Spoiler for Framed but not. My take on what Eames would do if Bobby went missing. Chapter Five: An Amuse-Bouche ... yeah, I don't know either.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended.**

**Premise: What if Framed wasn't Framed at all and Declan Gage created a Blindspot for Eames. What would she do if Bobby went missing?**

**A/N Felt a little angsty tonight ... Jimmy will be back planning and plotting soon!**

* * *

Chapter One: Where's Bobby?

**Where's Bobby?**

Detective Robert Goren had been missing for eight days. Six days ago, Frank Goren was found dead in an alleyway near his apartment. Four days ago, Nicole Wallace was found dead by a gunshot wound to the head consistant with a Glock ... Bobby carries a Glock, but most of the NYPD carries Glocks ... they're standard issue. The NYPD already had an APB out on Bobby ... the Feds had a Bolo out on Bobby and now the Chief of D's had an arrest warrant. Eames just wanted to find her partner and try to clear his name. She found Declan Gage instead ... things started to become frighteningly clear.

Declan sat across from Eames in the interrogation room, looking very smug ... as he often does.

"You care very deeply for him … you love my son … my son, Bobby."

Ross and Eames exchanged looks … Eames was ready to break … break Declan's neck, that is … and Ross knew it.

"HE'S NOT YOUR SON YOU FRIGIN LUNATIC!"

Ross wanted her out of the room, but she wasn't leaving … not without answers.

"Where's Bobby? Tell me what you did to him!"

"I didn't kill him … Oh … Nicole wanted him dead … he wouldn't sleep with her … he told her he didn't love her. After she pleaded with him … she begged him … it was pathetic. I shot her for him ... used his gun too. I killed that no good drug addicted brother of his too … he was very upset with me, but he'll come around."

Declan crossed his arms over his chest. He sat back and put his feet up on the large steel table. Alex stood up, grabbed his feet and flung them off.

"TELL-ME-WHERE-HE-IS!"

"NO! I'm keeping him safe from the likes of you! You women … want, want, want … he doesn't have anymore to give. YOU LEAVE MY BOBBY ALONE! He's finally free."

Declan stood up and pointed his finger in Eames face. Ross pushed him back down in his chair.

"Look Gage … we just want to hear from him … we want to be sure that he's happy and safe … where ever he is." Ross tried to keep his voice calm.

Ross glanced over at Eames again … he knew that he didn't have that special bond with her like Goren did, but he was hoping that she would get the hint … Declan was mentally impaired … tread lightly. She didn't … or chose not to.

"What do you think … I was born yesterday? You'll put a trace on the call. I want you to leave him alone … he needs to be left alone … especially by the two of you. What did _**you **_do for him when he needed you …_** I**_ was there … not you two ninnies!"

"That's it!"

Ross moved to his right to stop her, but she was too fast. Declan didn't realize what hit him. She had him pinned to the floor and had the barrel of her Glock resting on his ear.

"You have one more chance … TELL-ME-WHERE-HE-IS!"

Ross pleads, "Eames … holster your gun!"

Declan squirms beneath her, "She's crazy … she's the one that should have lost her badge … not my Bobby!"

"I'm going to count to three …"

"Eames … please."

She glances up at Ross, but has complete control on Declan.

"1 … 2 … 3 … times up."

She fires her weapon.

She discharges her Glock with it's barrel resting on his left ear leaving him virtually deaf in that ear. He starts squirming and screaming. Uniforms come rushing in to find Eames standing over Declan Gage lying on the floor gripping his head, screaming in agony. Ross grabs her gun and rips her badge off her belt loop.

She grabs her badge back.

"I'll give you my badge after I find my partner … GOT IT!?"

She grabs Declan off the floor and slams him up against the wall … she looks over at the uniform cops.

"One of you … shoot him!"

She had a crazy look on her face … they remember that same look when Jo Gage took her and Bobby _was _crazed.

Declan flinched.

Ross motioned for them to help him remove her from the interrogation room … they backed off … this was her fight … Declan had no friends at Major Case. Bobby's poker buddy … Detective Jackson Miles … handed Eames his Sig. He looked back at Ross and in a very familiar tone said, "I don't care, fire me."

Alex pointed Jackson's gun right at Declan's groin. "WHERE-IS-BOBBY?"

Gripping his ear … sliding down the wall and staring at the gun pointed at him … the demented Declan Gage gives up Bobby's location.

"He's _**dying **_to see you Eames … he's with his beloved Frances."

* * *

Thanks for reading ~ Judy


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the alerts on this angsty little piece ... not my usual stuff. Glad you like it. Thank you:)**

**A short chapter ... a quicky ... a ****bête noire (Black Beast)**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Black Beast called Declan Gage

**bête noire **

Most people have a "black beast" in their life … in their past … Bobby had many that haunted him, but none worse than Declan Gage … his mentor.

_**He's dying to see you Eames … he's with his beloved Frances.**_

Ross, Eames and Detective Miles went running out of the room.

"Jeffries … Gage buried Goren … he buried _**Bobby alive**_!"

Eames screamed so loudly, that the whole bullpen heard her … they all grabbed their weapons and scrambled for the exits … some taking the stairs … some going for the elevators. Ross was on his two way, barking out orders and sending out the address of the cemetery. The uniform police officers dragged Declan back to the cell and threw him to the floor.

"This is police brutality … I'll have your badge Eames … I'll have all of your badges!"

* * *

"Sirens and flashers … Canarsie Cemetery 1370 Remsen Avenue in Brooklyn … officer in distress … I repeat … officer in distress!"

Eames had only been to Frances Goren's grave one time before, but she knew exactly where it was … Bobby spared no expense on her headstone … it stood out. She jumped from the cruiser before it even came to a complete stop. She ran faster than she had in years … the men tried but they couldn't keep up. Ross had called ahead to the groundskeepers and they were waiting with their equipment. There was a freshly dug grave. Eames got down on her knees and frantically started to move the dirt away with her bare hands. Ross and Miles pulled her away and instructed the groundskeepers to do their job. All they could do was wait.

There was some debate over where Frances was buried and not having the proper paper work and what if they dug up the wrong body.

This time it was the Captain that was going for his Glock … Eames job was already on the line for what she did to Declan … at this point, Ross didn't care anymore either. Miles stopped him and approached the head groundskeeper.

"Look … buddy … start digging or I'll arrest you for accessory after the fact."

"Accessory to what?"

"The murder of a police officer … you get the needle for that … START DIGGING!"

The man placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled to his crew.

"Lets get moving boys … and make it fast!"

The large bulldozer made quick work of moving the dirt … they lifted the casket out of the ground and pried it open. The only thing in the casket was a picture of Bobby trying to save Nicole Wallace's life. Only part of the torture that Declan had inflicted upon him … now he was working on Eames.

* * *

**I know it was short and you all know I usually don't write "angst" so ... what do you think so far? Thanks for reading ~ Judy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you once again for all of the alerts on this angsty piece ... I sure do appreciate it ~ Judy**

**Chapter Three: Officer in Distress**

**Officer in Distress**

The world seemed to stand still for Eames … an empty casket? A picture? Where was Bobby? Was he still alive? Miles grabbed the picture from Eames … there had to be a clue with in it … he wanted to get it to forensics fast.

Eames was in shock. Ross lead her back to the cruiser and instructed the officer to take her home … she needed to rest. Bobby had been missing for nearly nine days and they weren't any closer to finding him. In any missing person case, after the first forty eight hours, the chances of finding the person alive are slim to none … that realization was hitting home and hitting hard. Eames was shutting down. Miles, on the other hand, was heading straight for Declan Gage.

"Boys … let him out of his cage … I'm taking him for a walk."

Gage sees the rage in Miles' eyes … he knows now that they have lifted the casket out of the ground and found it to be empty. He cowers in his cell … he's demented, but not so demented that he doesn't know what "taking him for a walk," means.

"NO, NO … I'm not going anywhere with you … get away from me … I'll lawyer up!"

"Yeah … you'll lawyer up? Lets see if a lawyer can find you. Guys … pick him up and drag him downstairs to the basement. I want to have a little chat with him."

"I want to talk to Eames … only Eames!"

"Eames is workin' another case … she's moved on, but I miss my poker buddy. Come on guys … lets move the body … I mean … take him downstairs."

The uniformed officers unlock the cell door and go into grab Gage … he starts flaying about … they drag him out despite his protest. Miles looks at him with rage and revenge on his mind … Declan sees it and smells too.

Eames never went home … Bobby has taught Eames a lot of things over the last several years of their partnership … disobeying an order was one of them. She asked … not so politely … for the guards in the security office to scram … she watched while Miles did his thing in the basement on the security cameras.

Miles slammed Declan's frail body up against the cement wall. He stepped back and removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. His gun, visibly tucked into the back of his pants.

"Goren owes me money, Gage … if I have to take it out of your hide … so be it!"

Eames is sitting in the control booth of the security office, not feeling so controlled. Her hands are tightly wound and tucked up under her chin while she watched the scene unfold.

"I'll have your badge … you'll be in jail for the rest of your days young man!"

"Me … in jail. Look around, old man … I can kill you right here and leave no forensic evidence behind. You see those cameras … those guys up there … they're buddies of mine … this bonding time that you and I are about to have … well … those tapes will go missing … just like you!"

"And without me … no Bobby!" Declan makes a zipper motion across his lips.

"I figure, you already killed him anyway, so … I'm gonna kill _**you**_, but … _Miles walks back and forth with his hand on his chin _… _he stops abruptly and points at Dec _… I'm gonna make you suffer. I may even give you CPR when your heart stops beating, just so I can kill you again!"

"You'll never get away with this … NEVER!"

"Really? Why do you think that … who's gonna miss you? Your daughter? … She bit her tongue off just so she wouldn't have to talk to you. No body is even gonna look for you, _**Dec**_." Miles uses his most sarcastic tone.

"You need me to find Bobby … without me he'll die."

"Please Gage … I didn't just fall off the turnip truck … I know he's already dead and because he was my friend … I'm seeking revenge. You see … I'm dying of cancer … I don't give a shit anymore. I'm taking you with me."

Gage's face turns ashen … to this point, he didn't think a police officer would lose their badge to save Bobby … now he wasn't so sure.

"I'll tell you where Bobby is … I just want to see him … I need to talk to him."

"Your time is up on this earth Gage."

Miles reaches behind his back as if to grab his gun that Gage has already seen, but he fishes into his back pocket and produces the photograph instead.

"Before I kill you … explain this picture."

Forensics had a copy of it to try and determine where it was taken. Bobby had done that in the past … looking beyond the people in the photo and at the background for other clues … Miles was waiting to hear from them.

A wicked smile came across Gages face … he almost had to tell his tale.

"That Nicole Wallace … she had a thing for my _**Bouby**_ … as she called him with her stupid Aussie accent. She wanted him to love her … to be her _**lover**_. I just wanted Bobby to be free of Eames … that BITCH! I had Nicole bring him to me … of course she had to subdue him … GHB … you know. He needed enough to knock out a horse for Christ sakes. She followed him to his neighborhood bar and slipped it to him … those idiots put him in a cab and sent him home … my home. Nicole spent the night with him … I let her have one last wish. When _**Bouby**_ woke up … he was very sick … probably because he realized that he had slept with Nicole Wallace or it could have been the fact that I told him that we killed his brother … or the drugs. _Declan starts to wave his hands franticly._

I don't know … it kind of gets fuzzy at that point because _**Bouby**_ is quite a bit bigger and stronger than Nicole and I and I had to subdue him again … this time I stuck him with a small amount of Alfentanil Hydrochloride. She got on her knees and begged him to tell her that he loved her again … I guess on the GHB, he did. She was a pathetic buffoon. I couldn't take it anymore so I shot her with his gun … _**Bouby**_, being Bobby … tried to save her, but the effect of the drug took hold of him and he couldn't. He wouldn't have been able to anyway … she was dead."

Declan started to laugh the most insane laugh that Jackson Miles had ever heard. He went over to him and smacked him hard in the head virtually knocking him unconscious. He looked up at the cameras knowing that Eames was there and made a very familiar move … he rubbed the back of his neck. Eames hadn't realized how close the two men had gotten over the past year since Miles had joined Major Case. He was taking on some of Bobby's habits. It made her curious as to when her friendship with him had diminished … she knew they were both to blame and she was going to make it up to him if they could find him … _**when**_ they found him.

Declan's recollection of the events would lead them to his home, at least they knew that Bobby was there at some point. They threw Declan back in his Gage and Major Case went back out to look for Bobby … he had to be there … how could Declan Gage move Bobby all by himself?

Eames had hope. Miles had questions … they had Gage in custody … why didn't Bobby escape on his own? Who dug the grave? Why hadn't Bobby turned up or at least left some clues of his own … Miles was losing his hope of finding his friend alive.

* * *

**... more to come. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another twist in the missing Detective case.**

**Chapter Four: He's a Cat Person**

**Cats and Clutter**

Ross ordered Major Case and a CSU team to Declan Gage's house … he had moved to New York to teach at New York University. Eames didn't know … Miles didn't either. They wondered if Bobby knew. Declan wasn't liked by anyone at Major Case, but Bobby felt that he owed him his life … he was his mentor and even though his daughter terrorized Eames, Bobby still had a soft spot in his heart for Dec. Eames hated him … she hated him even more now.

They broke the door down and entered the premises.

"Christ. Said Eames, covering her nose … He's a frigin cat person!"

"Yup … the crazy ole coot … there must be fifteen … _Miles looked around _… at least … if not more."

"Lets get the hell out of here and call animal control … this place is a shit hole as it is … we need to get rid of these cats."

"Do whatever you want Eames … but I'm going in."

"Not without me."

"Make up your mind!"

"Don't raise your voice to me Miles … he's my partner!"

"Yeah … he's my friend. Something you didn't know how to be this past year or so … so bugger off Eames! Go call your cat people and get the fuck out of my way!"

Captain Ross heard them arguing and stepped in.

"Hey … knock it off both of you. This petty bickering is not helping Detective Goren. I already called animal control … they're on their way here. CSU has already begun searching the house."

Under her breath, Eames mumbled … "Bobby's allergic to cats. He used to eat fur balls for Lola."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Eames?"

"Shove it, Miles! It's something only a _**true**_ friend would know."

"Eames, Miles … get a grip … Goren is missing and you two continue to argue? Lets work together please. This is counterproductive."

"The Captain is right Jack … the most important thing is finding Bobby … lets call a truce." Eames extends her hand out.

Miles nodded his head and walked into Gage's house. Eames just shook her head and followed behind.

Animal control hadn't made it there yet, so they had to deal with the cats.

"This guy must have saved every newspaper since the Civil War."

Eames … talking through her sleeve since the cat smell was so bad. "I don't know how that's even possible … I mean … how long did he live here … a few months … six months?"

"I don't know, Eames, but he never threw a damn thing away."

"I can tell you this, Miles … there's no sense of Bobby being here … ever. He wouldn't be caught dead here!"

Miles stopped and looked over at Eames. She realized what she had said and a tear tricked down her face. Miles approached her … he was ready to call that truce. She violently wiped the tear away and turned her back to him.

"I'm just saying … Bobby was _FUCK … _is … IS a neat freak. He would be sickened by this place. Let me see that photograph."

Miles handed her the picture that was in the casket. They both looked at it and then looked up at their surroundings.

Meanwhile, CSU had been scouring for him … looking for trap doors … secret passage ways … they were not about to put anything past Declan Gage.

"Eames … I think you're right … unless we find this room in this house."

"And blood … don't forget … CSU would have to find Nicole Wallace's blood."

"Right. He's not here … that bastard did it to us again … I'm gonna kill that fucker!"

Miles headed for the door, but Eames stopped him.

"Miles wait!"

"What … you want to do it?"

"Are you really dying of cancer?"

Miles turned away from her and started walking again. "Yeah Eames … so I should be the one to lose my badge … not you."

He turned back to face her, but then dropped his eyes down to the ground. "Are you coming, Eames?"

"Yeah, but lets stop by forensics first and see what they came up with."

"What would Bobby do?"

"I don't know?"

"No … I'm saying … you're right. That's what Bobby would do. He would stop by forensics first, then he'd go beat the shit out of Declan."

"From what I understand … when I was taken … he pretty much wanted to strangle Declan from the beginning, but then he figured out it was his daughter that took me."

"EAMES … THAT'S IT!"

"What … what's it?"

"How … how did he figure that out, Eames?"

"The scene of the crime … he later told me that there was no sense of Declan there … he also said that since she didn't talk … she was probably trying to hide her feminine voice from me. It's all a puzzle to him … he just puts the pieces together. That's what he does."

"We need to go back inside, Eames."

"But why?"

"The Sebastian case … Bobby knew that only a few people knew the details of that case … right?"

"Right."

"We need to find out who else could be connected to Declan and Bobby … that person will lead us to Bobby."

"Well, his mother is gone ... his brother, Nicole and Jo Gage is in a coma ... who else could it be?"

Miles and Eames go back into the cat infested, dirt infested, smell infested … fire trap of a house and start digging through the rubble for clues … anything that would connect the dots.

"Eames … Eames … Declan found Sebastian …he found him!"

Eames came running from another room … tripping over newspapers and books on her way to Miles.

"What? … that's impossible!"

Miles produced boxes and boxes of material covering every step Sebastian had taken over the years … Declan had been studying his every move around the country and documenting his every murder. He was writing a book and letting him get away with it.

"Oh my God Miles … if Bobby found this …"

"Then he's gone after Sebastian."

"Or Sebastian has him."

* * *

**Hope you didn't see that coming ... I know I didn't! Thanks for reading ... Judy**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is what I call, a quick little tease ... enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: An Amuse-Bouche**

**Sebastian**

Miles and Eames looked at each other horrified. They knew either way … this new development was not good. Sebastian was a mad man and Bobby alone was no match for the likes of him. Before removing the boxes from Gages home … CSU took extensive photographs and prints. Then they bagged and tagged all of the evidence. Eames was still the senior partner and didn't want to see Miles lose his badge over Declan Gage. She wanted everything done to procedure. Miles was getting antsy.

"Eames … we could have been down at One PP by now sifting through all of this stuff … Sebastian's next step could be in these boxes … we're wasting time!"

"You asked me what Bobby would do … this is what Bobby would do!"

"No … not if he were looking for you."

"He _**did**_ look for me Jack and Ross told me, he followed procedure … that's what I'm gonna do."

Miles sighed and once again rubbed the back of his neck. That movement made Eames miss Bobby even more … she pushed by Miles and ran outside to her SUV … she could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to come.

They made it back to One Police Plaza with Ross standing over the evidence before him.

"I can't believe that Declan Gage knew all along where Sebastian was. If Goren found this out … there's no telling what he would have done."

"I would like to think that Bobby would bring this evidence back to Major Case … he's too smart to go after Sebastian on his own."

"Then you know what the alternative is, Eames."

"Sebastian has Bobby … but why?"

"Gage was letting him get away with his terror … Goren never would have let him. He would have to get rid of that obstacle."

"NO … no … I refuse to believe that Bobby is dead, I'm not giving up … he wouldn't have given up on me!"

"Eames … I want you to go home and get some rest. That's an order!"

"Fine, but somebody better go through this stuff."

"I'll do it Eames … I'll call you if I find something."

Eames touched Miles' arm and whispered to him … "Okay, but you've been going for days too, are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah … I need the hundred bucks Goren owes me and I plan on collecting from that horses ass. Now go home and get some rest. I'll call ya."

Eames shook her head and left One PP. She went directly home. She knew now that if Sebastian had Bobby … it was over. When she walked into her kitchen she saw the red light on her answering machine blinking. She hit the button.

"_**Ea--s I ne-- yo --lp I --ound Seba--- I don-- av my --ock-- ---age's ---zy he --ll ---allace ----------------------------------------------.**_

"_Ross_."

"Captain … I got a message from Bobby … Captain … he's alive … Bobby's alive!"

"_Eames, slow down _… _what did he say_?"

"I don't really know … the message was all garbled … but it was Bobby … it's his voice Captain … he's alive!"

"_I'll run a trace on your phone and we'll see if we can clean up that tape. This could be the big break that we've been looking for Eames. If we can match that up with what we find in these boxes … we maybe able to bring your partner back in one piece._"

"Yeah, but then I'm going to tear him apart for going after Sebastian without us."

"_Get in line, Eames _… _get in line_."

* * *

**He's alive, but has bad cell reception. Are you amused? Thanks for reading ... Judy**


End file.
